


Winter's Night

by Dragon_Writes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, Idk I thought it was pretty cute so here you go, It can be characters from a fandom, Maybe yourself and your partner or something, Or any defining features, Other, So imagine whoever you want, So yeah, The fandom tags are there because those are the characters I imagined, This is the result of me challenging myself to not use any pronouns for the characters, your own characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: This is just me challenging myself to not use any pronouns or defining features whilst writing a scene. I think it turned out pretty cute so just imagine whoever you want when reading, the title basically says the general gist of the scene anyway. Hope you enjoy!





	Winter's Night

They walked, the cold air letting their sharp, short breaths form mist visible in the darkening street. Hands clasped together a pact that if one were to fall, the other would go down with them. Boots scuffed the snow, disturbing the once blank canvas and painting two sets of footsteps, one dragging lazily more than the other, but both in close proximity and in sync. Long coats reached to their knees, the fur hoods tickling their cheeks as though a butterfly had landed and planted a kiss in the spot. The streetlights illuminated the twos faces, hushed from the cold, scarves reaching to their chins. The moon and stars shone clearly overhead, only the occasional cloud coming bay in a wisp of smoke, like the occasional car that passed the two that walked down the path of glistening ice.

They turned left and up to a doorway, hands still clasped, breaths still visible. One reached out a hand to the handle and turned it, leading the other inside. The lights were switched on, illuminating the two as they broke apart, just for a moment to remove the long coats with fur hoods, before returning to each other's side once again. Walking just a few more steps down the hallway and turning once again, though this time to the right, they dropped to the plush cushions of the sofa, one bringing their legs to their chest and wrapping an arm around them, the other still firmly clutching the others hand. They stayed like that for a moment, before breaking apart once again as she travelled to the next door and through to the kitchen, fetching two cups before making two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, one with extra marshmallows and an extra helping of whipped cream, and th other with a singular candy cane alongside it. They returned to the sofa with the beverages, setting them on the nearby coffee table for easy access whilst the other scurried over, blankets in hand up around one another, hand in hand again clutching their steaming hot chocolates in the other, countless blankets wrapped around them for warmth, the lamp and television being the only light and noise in the room. They stayed that way, taking sips of hot chocolate, glancing out the window to other now covered street with their footsteps being the only sign of disturbance.

They turned to each other, television static in the back of their minds as they gazed into each others eyes, a deep understanding and lover there that no one else could replicate. One inched forward, pressing a light kiss to the others cheek like a butterfly. The other moved forward also, inclining their head under the others chin, listening as they breathed. They both lay still, the buzz of some reality show the only other noise other than their slow breaths. The cups lay on the coffee table once again, the shallow remains of whipped cream in one and sugary sweetness from a candy cane in the other. The blankets rose and fell with each intake of air, ruffling slightly but not allowing any noise to be made. Their hands were still clasped together, determined not to let go even as they began slipping into a dose, eyes drooping and breathes becoming slower. The moon and stars shone brightly outside their home, glimmering despite the occasional passing cloud and streetlamps attempting to steal the show. Light snowflakes soon began to fall, drifting from the sky and gradually filling in the footprints the two had left from their travel. The two were asleep long before the last snowflake hit the ground, breathing in sync as the television static continued on in the background, hands still clasped firmly together, not ever being apart.


End file.
